


Brewing Up Trouble Part 1

by Radioboi



Series: Timed Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read: Fae_Eternal, F/F, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: What happens when a witch tries to kills the Winchesters with Gabriel hovering over her shoulder.





	Brewing Up Trouble Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at what Radio wrote, in twenty minutes!  
> Prompt: "If you give me a minute ... I think I can make this worse."
> 
> Note: This was actually written after Part 2

    “Laura darling? How’s that potion you’re making coming along?” Beth called into her lover’s brewing area hoping to stir a good conversation. She waltzed in on Laura’s intricate measuring, ensuring that the intended effect of the potion come out. “What’s to come of the potion you’re making?” Beth asked standing demurely off to one side.

    “A potion to cause mass chaos, it’s going to cause mass tsunamis, earthquakes, tornadoes, emit spiders and all sorts!” Laura beamed, proud of her work.

    “Surely something like that would be easy for you to brew, you are a profound witch after all,” Beth boasted. “‘Tis a shame your Igor is a bit … stupid … and very annoying.” Beth planted a kiss on Laura’s forehead while looking into her bright green eyes. “I’ll check in a bit … “ Beth was interrupted by the brewery door flinging open.

    “Laura! Whatcha' doin’?” Gabe smiled standing on the other side of the cauldron. Laura gave a big sigh and returned to her work. Gabriel quickly followed and started hovering over her again. “Whatcha' brewin’?” Gabe asked again.

    “Ugh, something to ruin those Winchesters.” Laura groaned.

    “Well, if you do, keep ‘em alive and let me keep Sammy to myself.” Gabe requested.

    “No can do, this Potion of Pandora will surely kill them, and it’s too perfect to change now.” Laura turned away from Gabe and began stirring the pot.

    “Hey Laura … if you give me a minute, I can make this worse so it doesn’t kill Sammy, and Deano.” Gabe said walking back over to the potion while picking up a random ingredient.

    “No! Don’t add anything else Gabe you stupid idiot.” Before Laura could stop him Gabe dropped in the ingredient and the potion turned a dark blue. “Damn it! Gabriel you stupid ass! I banish you to go and cuddle Sam till you die!” In an instant Gabe’s eyes widened.

    “Yes! Thanks Laura! You’re the best!” Gabe exclaimed before disappearing into thin air. Laura gave a big sigh and stopped stirring, before sitting down in an ornate chair in the brewery.

    “Laura what exactly did he do to the potion?” Beth asked while staring into the dark blue liquid.

    “Judging by the color and the thing he added. It should be potion of increased sex drive, and … ” Laura bit her lip in silent frustration.

    “And?” Beth asked.

    “Increased … for fucks sake Gabe … penis size.” Laura groan while her hands laid into her lap.


End file.
